Brony
Main Characters POV *'Paul Townsend' (Volumes 1-3) - A particularly emotional and inexperienced man, Paul makes up for his lack of sensibility with his resourcefulness and social skills. A Detective Sargent working under Terrence Brodmir, Paul picked up many of his traits; most notable is his perception. While not as serious, nor intelligent as his colleagues, he can come across as far more endearing and genuine. At his roots, Paul is a nice guy, and the end of the world would have little effect on that. Muted by Stuart Mortimer upon arriving at the community, Paul is forced to communicate through notes. *'Jim Bentley' (Volumes 1-3) - A kindly old man who acts as a mentor of sorts to Paul, teaching him how the community works for prisoners like them. He is incredibly protective of his granddaughter Claire, who acts as an assistant to Eric Mason; a man whom Jim vehemently dislikes. He is imprisoned due to exposing the work of Eric Mason (specifically, his "training" of children) to the rest of the community, the same reason as Anika and Hassan. Stuart Mortimer cut off the ring finger of his left hand when he protested Claire's job under Eric. *'Claire Bentley' (Volumes 1-3) - An assistant to Eric Mason, Claire is resourceful and very technically minded. She is adept at problem-solving, construction and engineering; acting as a mechanic as well as the planner of the community's defences. As she is technically a prisoner, her grandfather Jim is kept as ransom to her good behaviour - if she causes trouble or stops working, he suffers. She loathes Stuart Mortimer, as he removed one of Jim's fingers when she last refused to work. *'Roxanne "Roxy" Thatcher' (Volumes 1-3) - A close friend and advisor of Tiffany Hinton, Roxy (unwillingly) runs the "harem"; where attractive female prisoners are forced to have sex with other members of the group. She hates the job, but knows that turning it down would force Tiffany to punish both her and her girlfriend Dayna. She acts as Tiffany's conscience, and is the self-professed arch-enemy of both Stuart Mortimer and the Rat Man. She longs to leave the group with Dayna, but doesn't want to subject the female prisoners to the cruelty of the Rat Man, who is eyeing her job. She becomes fast friends with Paul, who she feels she can share her secrets with due to his inability to talk. It is while talking to him that she reveals her deepest secret: that she was born as a boy named Ryan. *'Jerry Lincoln' (Volumes 1-3) - An older man who openly admits to being a gambling addict before the apocalypse, Jerry is probably the most well-liked of all the prisoners. He regularly wins luxuries for both himself and his fellow captives through his card games with Brendan Cartwright, the Head of Security. He is sarcastic and insulting when provoked, but never swears. Though he will never admit it, he is perfectly happy with being a prisoner, and is terrified of leaving the community. Whenever an event goes his way, particularly if it's against the odds, he smirks and says "you couldn't make it up"; a verbal tic noticed by most of the people around him. Non-POV *'Tiffany Hinton' (Volumes 1-3) - The leader of the community, sister of Danny Hinton and daughter of Jon Hinton. Tiffany built a life away from the cruelty of her father and brother, but was rescued by her father's best friend Stuart during the outbreak; and was soon placed at the head of the group. Worrying that the remnants of her father's gang would go on a rampage of violence, she painted herself as a decisive and cruel leader to keep them under control. She is slowly but surely becoming the very thing she dreaded in the first place, which she hates, but she sees no other option. She is subjected to a "good angel/bad angel" dynamic with Roxy and Stuart, one advocating positive change and the other opting for increasing brutality. Trapped in a situation she can no longer control, she slowly but surely descends into madness. *'Bradley Hinton' (Volumes 1-3) - The younger and more agreeable brother of Tiffany and Danny, and the youngest son of Jon; Bradley is by far the nicest of the Hintons. He prefers the company of Claire Bentley, who he has a prominent crush on, to that of his sister and her advisors. He becomes disillusioned with the community, and tries his best to help the prisoners escape. *'Stuart Mortimer' (Volumes 1-3) - The former right-hand man of Jon Hinton, occupying the same role in Tiffany's community. Stuart is man defined by his cruelty and brutality, and will do anything to achieve his goals. He belives that Tiffany deserves to be the leader in accordance with Jon's wish, but has no qualms with usurping her if she fails to live up to his expectations. He has the duty of torturing and/or killing anyone who disobeys the community's leadership, and has been known to do the same just because he feels like it. He longs for the day when he will be allowed to kill Roxy, but knows that doing so without permission would lead to his death; however he frequently tries to hand over her job to his subordinate: the Rat Man. *'Darren Davies aka The Rat Man' (Volumes 1-3) - Stuart Mortimer's dogsbody, a creepy man who is widely known as being a sexual sadist and paedophile. He was nicknamed by Stuart Mortimer, as he shares his extreme fear of rats with the Freudian patient of the same name. He keeps several cats in his apartment as a result of this, and is noted by many to smell of cat urine. His hooked nose, long hair and thin beard lead to Roxy, Dayna and Bradley referring to him as "the Third Witch"; referencing the apparently bearded witches of Macbeth *'Brendan Cartwright' (Volumes 1-3) - The happy-go-lucky Head of Security in the community, a former crooked copper on Jon Hinton's payroll. He became disillusioned with the state system, and figured he could use the money from the Hintons to go after criminals he hated more than gangsters; such as rapists and child-killers. Now living amongst those very people, Brendan turns a blind-eye to their deeds, though this is mostly because his wife Connie is eyeing his job. He tries to make the prisoners lives fair and easy, but struggles due to the growing influence of Stuart Mortimer. His daughter is handed over to Eric Mason for "training" as punishment for him trying to defend Basil Foreman, which leads Brendan to become the leader of the escaping group. *'Eric Mason' (Volumes 1-3) - The uncle of Lilly Mason, Eric is a personal favourite of both Tiffany and Stuart. He originally tried to recreate his near-success at creating a human weapon with Lilly, but when the children given to him repeatedly failed to meet his standards, his duties were shifted to designing the defences of the community. Frequently outdone by his assistant Claire, Eric claims her work as his own and paints her as lazy, in the process endangering her grandfather, Jim. He has special interest in finding out where Paul's group was heading, as he wishes to capture Lilly and use her to prove his capabilities. *'Jake Hughes' (Volumes 1-3) - After having raped and murdered Rachel Crayton, Jake ran away and was later captured by Stuart Mortimer. He quickly becomes a favourite of Tiffany, who bribes him into sharing information through sexual acts. He makes an enemy out of Roxy due to his sadistic treatment of the girls in the "harem", but even though people who hurt the girls are usually barred, Tiffany forces Roxy to allow him access. Major Characters *'Dayna Thatcher' (Volumes 1-3) - Roxy's girlfriend, a self-described lipstick lesbian. Dayna is friendly and outgoing but somewhat unintelligent, almost a stereotypical blonde girl. She "shares" Roxy's likes and dislikes, her habits and interests too - even though she doesn't understand them whatsoever. The one thing she does understand, however, is the hostility between Roxy and Stuart; which she goes out of her way to calm down; knowing that otherwise it's only a matter of time before she and Roxy are either dead or forced to join the "harem" themselves. *'Anika Kamdar' (Volumes 1-3) - A friendly teacher who worked at the Summerhill School, Anika is the dictionary definition of a bleeding heart. She helped to expose Eric Mason's experiments and was locked up by Tiffany as a result, her son being executed by Stuart Mortimer as further punishment. She has a strained relationship with her ex-husband Hassan, a fellow prisoner. She is wholely opposed to the idea of simply escaping the community, as it will mean leaving many innocents behind to face the consequences. *'Hassan Kamdar' (Volumes 1-3) - The well-meaning joker of the prisoner pack, Hassan is also the ex-husband of Anika.; and they were both imprisoned for the same reason He advocates retaliating with humour and mockery rather than insults, which ironically results in him being the favourite target of any guard who wants to let off some steam with a few punches. Though he may seem too happy for a man who recently lost his son, he actually blames himself for his son's death; and joins the ranks of many others who want Stuart dead. *'Diana "Lady Di" Waters' (Volumes 1-3) - A former bookkeeper, Diana manages the community's supplies and resources; and also schedules and plans supply runs. Her upper-class mannerisms and accent make her the target of much mockery from other members of the community, which leads to her being nicknamed "Lady Di". Her intelligence is underestimated to the extreme, as is her disgust at the methods employed by Tiffany and Stuart; which leads to her playing a pivotal part in the escape. *'Connie Cartwright' (Volumes 1-3) - Connie is the controlling wife of Brendan, who has wholely bought into Stuart's idea that brutality is the best remedy for disobedience. She is obviously after her husbands job as head of security, and only stays with him so she can get information to feed to Stuart. *'Basil Foreman aka Foreman Foreman' (Volume 1-2) - Basil was a foreman on a building site before the outbreak, and has carried on his job in the form of heading-up the construction of defences designed by Eric Mason and Claire Bentley. His nickname obviously stems from his job and his surname, and to the suprise of many, he is rather fond of it. He is one of the more patient people in the community, prefering to deal with problems internally than hand people over to Stuart to be tortured; something which ultimately leads to his own death. *'George Locke' (Volume 1-2) - A cynical man who is the only surviving member of Basil's pre-apocalypse building crew. Fiercely loyal to Basil and critical of the leadership of the community, he is quick to call out any and all acts of brutality. His blunt humour and foul mouth leave much to be desired, but everyone knows that his heart is in the right place. Issues Volume 01: Delivery for Miss Hinton 'Prologue' ...